moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Mind Over Matter
PsiCorps |side2 = Latin Confederation Mind-controlled American forces |side3 = |side4 = |goal1 = Protect the Psychic Beacon and repel the Soviet assault Destroy two Iron Curtain Devices in this area Kill the Soviet General |goal2 = Destroy the Psychic Beacon |goal3 = |goal4 = |commanders1 = Two PsiCorps proselytes |commanders2 = Soviet General |commanders3 = |commanders4 = |forces1 = Most PsiCorps arsenal |forces2 = * Full Confederation arsenal * Most American arsenal * Some Russian advanced units |forces3 = |forces4 = |casual1 = Medium |casual2 = Heavy |casual3 = |casual4 = |music = Solara (part of Epsilon soundtrack) |design1 = Ollerus |design2 = MadHQ }} Mind Over Matter is the seventh Epsilon cooperative mission. Background After the Soviet General's success in taking the Psychic Amplifier in Chicago, the Soviets slowly regain their dominance in America as the Epsilon forces slowly succumbed to its effects. Alerted and wary they'll end up pawns in the Soviet plans to counter Yuri, they retreated to Detroit where a Psychic Beacon that was recently constructed to increase the range of their American mind control network. They have since re-tuned the Beacon to defend themselves against the Soviet-controlled Psychic Amplifier. Soviet forces were dispatched to destroy the Beacon, forcing Epsilon on the defensive. Events Focusing on the Psychic Beacon After the construction of the bases, the intelligence raised: First, about the two Psychic Beacons of Epsilon in the northeastern United States, the one in Boston was captured by the US Remnants, but the one in Detroit remained intact; second, the largest threat was two Iron Curtain Devices, which must be destroyed. The proselytes assembled some troops, including the infantry reinforcements that were dispatched soon, near the Psychic Beacon, and filled the gap of the Wall when they learned that the General would send Arsonists to secretly destroy the Psychic Beacon. At the same time, the proselytes also frequently noticed the rear of the bases to prevent the Soviets from paradropping infantry there, or using the Motor Ambush. Choose to destroy Then the proselytes got the position of the mind-controlled Americans' base and several Nuclear Reactors. They found a large number of barrrels in one of the Soviet bases, many of which were concentrated around the Palace - the Palace provided the General with the right to build heavy units of the Russian army. They decided to launch Risen Inferno next to the Palace, a Tech Artillery Bunker hit the barrel next to the Inferno Tower and blew up the Palace. After assembling sufficient forces, the proselytes launched a two-way attack on the Soviet base and preferred to destroy two Iron Curtain Devices. When Iron Curtain Devices was destroyed, even if the Soviets lost control of this city, their mission was not completed: Yuri said that a VIP of the Soviet army was nearby. "He's escaping!" The proselytes also confirmed that this was the General who escaped from Stalington and immediately found his hiding place: he was on the southeast side, on the other side of the river, when he was preparing to board a Borillo run and try to command the surviving forces to protect him. They could only use Invaders to destroy the Borillo, but when Invaders launched attack, a large number of Soviet infantry appeared around them and covered the General. In the end, both proselytes lost the battlefield control, Invaders was also shot down by a large number of Flak Troopers, and the General eventually escaped under the guard of Foxtrots and Tesla Cruisers. Aftermath Although successful in defending Detroit's Psychic Beacon, PsiCorps lost the opportunity to assassinate their former comrade-commander. Chicago's Psychic Amplifier remained in the hands of the Soviets, placing Epsilon forces around the Great Lakes region fell into disarray. However, Epsilon was able to ascertain the location of the Soviet General's next mission, which was in Singapore. Other news soon came in from east, as a Psychic Beacon in Boston had fallen into the hands of the local American remnants, along with an outpost containing Yuri's super weapon program. To make matters even worse, the Americans seemed to have got chrono reinforcements from Europeans..... Difficulty changes Easy * Starting credits: 40000 * No Abrams Tanks, Riot Troopers, Catastrophe Tanks and Tesla Cruisers will come to attack players. Normal * Starting credits: 30000 Mental * Starting credits: 25000 Trivia * The mission uses unique music towards its the end. zh:唯心主义 Category:Cooperative Category:Epsilon missions